invisigunfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters 1v1
Overview This page describes specific strategies to use when battling against a particular character. Each section is from the point of view of playing as that hero. Aether * Carmen - Use Carmen's blocks as cover for yourself to do a pound then stun/kill of Carmen. Try to avoid shooting when amongst Carmen's blocks to avoid reflection kills. * Epi - Try to be sure that it isn't the ghost before you do a pound as you will be left vulnerable to the real Epi - which was probably Epi's plan. Although if you do hit the ghost the real Epi gets stunned briefly. * Iris - Iris can be very tricky for Aether to catch with a ground pound as she can Dash away and escape pounds. Rely more on your gun than your ability when dealing with Iris. * Phoebe - Camping 1 or 2 squares diagonally from Pheobe's teleport to stun her on arrival is an effective technique. Chasing Phoebe is hard work as she can disappear to a teleport at any time. * Proteus - Avoid the drone, although a ground pound will damage it. It can be tricky to sneak up on Proteus to stun if the drone is tracking you. * Ronin - Limit your shots as he can collect them. Try to shoot at him from mid to short range so he doesn't have time to react with the sword. Even if you get hit by the sword, side step and attempt the ground pound to stun him as he approaches. Take care when close, the sword is quicker than the ground pound. * Selene - She can mostly avoid the ground pound by jumping and/or double jumping. Attempt to shoot her mid range. Close up she is hard to hit, to far and she will just jump your shots. Carmen * Aether - Don't get close to Aether the blocks won't slow him down much, if at all. * Epi - Keep placing blocks behind you when facing Epi, you can't trust that Epi is in front of you, it could be the ghost. * Iris - Block Iris's dash and shot cancelled shots by dropping blocks. * Phoebe - Put blocks on her teleport (which will destroy the teleport) to mess up her plans. While doing this be mindful of Phoebe's positioning and try to approach from a direction she cant easily teleport a shot. She can still quickly teleport and shoot so just be cautious. * Proteus - You are not as safe as you think behind a block when the drone flying overhead. * Ronin - Be aware of Ronin collecting shots from your blocks. Try to place them so he has to get close and may accidentally kill himself. Be careful placing blocks once he has a few power shots. As he can destroy them in one shot without any reflection. Keep in mind that a Ronin power shot will go right through a damaged block and kill you. You can also bait Ronin into slicing a reflected shot then when he goes to slice that shot you shoot him from either behind that shot or if they slice it from the side (not behind cover) you can time that shot to hit Ronin as soon as he slices the reflected shot. * Selene - Selene can't jump two blocks or over a single block if you are standing close behind it. If she lands on a block she will be stunned for a brief period. Take care when placing a block in a lane then running away from Selene, as she can jump the block and buffer a shot down the lane. Epi * Aether - Trick him into doing a ground pound or chasing the ghost for a ground pound and shoot him from behind with the ghost. * Carmen - Using the Ghost Epi, tempt Carmen to place blocks to give herself away and switch back to the real Epi (which you hopefully left behind her location). * Iris - It can be hard to get both the real Epi and the ghost into a position to trick Iris because she can dash so fast. * Phoebe - Trick Phoebe into thinking teleporting is safe by making foot steps far from her (teleporter or where she thinks she can telelport and shoot you in the back) and shoot her on arrival. * Proteus - Use the ghost to confuse the drone. It will point to the ghost, not the real Epi when the ghost is out. * Ronin - Avoid shooting Ronin with the ghost as he can still collect power shots from the ghosts fake shots. Ronin can also collect power shots by slashing the ghost, so keep your distance even with the ghost. * Selene - Keep close/mid range to Selene with the real Epi where possible, as all your work to trick her will be undone if she is far enough away to have time to jump your shots. Iris * Aether - Try to catch Aether off-guard. He can stun you out of dash, so you have to either sneak up on him or just beat him through brute force (you'll probably lose this way). If it's a closed map, try to open it up. More paths to walk through means more escapes from Aether's smash. * Carmen - Don't be trigger-happy like you might versus other characters. She can easily stop your dash-shot by placing a block, so try and get her to play into an intersection, or get her into a pincer. She can only drop a block from one side at a time, up to 3 sides. * Epi - Unlike with other characters, you should play more aggressive versus Epi. Not only do you have a heavy mobiltiy advantage, but Epi actually can't kill you unless you make a mistake. Play small games with the ghost when appropriate, and pay attention to where real Epi might be. At best it's a guessing game, but narrowing down Epi's location to anything smaller than the whole map puts you at an advantage. * Phoebe - Try to stand a knights move away from the teleporters, but also keep in mind where she is. Make an effort to stand in a good place in between the two, without leaving yourself exposed. Wait for her to teleport, and shoot, then run towards the other teleporter. The safer play for Phoebe is to teleport out of that situation, and that's when you catch her off guard. * Proteus - Just abuse dash shots, and stay out of the drone. * Ronin - Just abuse dash shots, and make an effort to keep them close-range shots since they're harder to slash. * Selene - Make an attempt to dash in her way while she's jumping, you'll stun her but not yourself. At that point just kill her. Phoebe * Aether - Keep your distance. Try to keep your portals alternating from one side of the map to the other. Or even Diagonally, from the top left corner of the map to the bottom right, for example. When Aether gets close to you, teleport to the other side of the map and try to shoot from his back. When he turns around to return fire, try teleporting your shots through your portal. Keep him chasing. If you are playing on a map with multiple power-up spawns, use that to your advantage. Try to control one area near one of them while leaving your portal near another. That way you can keep gaining power-ups until you have a distinct advantage. * Carmen - Same Strategy as Aether, but also be aware that Carmen can cover your portal with a block, so pay attention to that. You don't want to attempt to teleport away from a fight and realize that you don't have a portal down (so you would just drop a new one where you are) in the middle of a close quarters fire-fight. But because Carmen can cover your portals with blocks also be aware that she is more likely to be close or approaching your portals. This means be extra cautious when teleporting, but also, try to portal shots as often as possible and in as may directions as possible, to keep her from too getting close. * Epi - Take care when using the teleport, it may seem safe, but the real Epi could be waiting near it. * Iris - * Proteus - Teleport away from the drone to avoid it being detonated and stunning you. * Ronin - * Selene - Proteus * Aether - Use the drone alot to stop him sneaking up and stunning you. * Carmen - Fly the drone over her blocks to see if she is hiding behind them. * Epi - Don't trust the drone vs Epi, the ghost will trick it. * Iris - Iris can dash away / past the drone. * Phoebe - Don't rely on the drone, she will just teleport away. Once you have her tagged the drone will continue to indicate her location after a teleport. * Ronin - Keep your distance. Limit your shots. * Selene - Use the drone tag to keep yourself at a mid range distance from her so she doesn't have time to jump your shots. Ronin * Aether - Use power shots, don't get up close. * Carmen - Collect power shots by shooting her blocks and absorbing the reflected shot, or shoot the reflective shot to create a blast barrier and collect that if it is safer. Ronin can power shot straight through damaged blocks and kill Carmen if she is on the other side. * Epi - Slashing the ghost or its shot will still get you power shots. * Iris - * Phoebe - * Proteus - * Selene - Use the sword strike to try hit her if she gets close and starts jumping around preferable diagonal to where she is going to land to avoid getting hit by the buffered shot. Selene * Aether - Use the jump/double jump to avoid the ground pound stunning you. * Carmen - Jump Carmen's blocks but don't land on them as that will stun you briefly. * Epi - * Iris - * Phoebe - * Proteus - Jump/double jump to avoid the drone tagging you. * Ronin - Don't get to close, the sword might hit you as you land.